1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an off-site data entry system. More particularly, the present invention is a system that allows a user to dictate into a computer device and see the dictated words appear on a monitors as they are spoken in a substantially real-time manner. The user may then edit, digitally store, or print the document instantly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for advanced data entry systems have been provided in the prior art that arc described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hands as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,436, invented by Kikinis, titled "Virtual transcription system"
In the patent to Kikinis, a computerized transcription system is based on a transcribe server that receives voice messages over long distance links, assigns jobs to technicians at remote locations, sends voice tiles to and receives transcribed work from the technicians, forwards transcribed copies to instructed and preprogrammed destinations, informs subscribers of completion, and calculates and forwards accounting to subscribers. In extended aspects the system comprises multiple such servers networked together. Technicians at remote locations are paged in a preferred embodiment, and have an option to accept or decline a job. Upon acceptance the work is transmitted. Upon completion technicians return transcribed versions of jobs to the transcribe server, where forwarding is accomplished based on preprogrammed and attached instructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,439, invented by Jachmann, et. al., titled "Records management system having dictation/transcription capability"
The patent to Jachmann describes an integrated records management system having the capability to record and transcribe dictation. The system is particularly useful for the prompt and efficient management of patient's medical records. The system includes a digital dictation sub-system with a number of dictation input units and a number of transcription output units. The dictation system receives dictation jobs corresponding to reports, and particularly medical reports and stores them as voice files for later output for review of transcription. Job records containing information about the dictation jobs is transmitted to a database server which manages and maintains a database of medical records. The transcription output terminals together with word processing stations connected to the data base server form work stations for transcriptionist. When a dictation job is to be transcribed the database manager combines information in the database with a selected form for the identified report type prior to transcription and when the dictation job is transcribed into that format to form a complete document representing a report, selected portions of that report may be extracted to form a summary report by the system database manager. The system also includes printers for output of reports a system administrator station, a communications link to other data processing systems and archival storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,627, invented by Sweet, et. al., titled "Digital dictation system"
The patent to Sweet describes a digitally implemented central dictation system wherein users designated as dictators may input Voice Files for later retrieval and transcription by a second group of users designated as transcriptionists. A system Supervisor has the capability to monitor operation of the system and allocate system resources. The system further includes an optional Voice Mail capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,075, invented by Bergeron, et. al., titled "Voice processing system with editable voice files"
In the patent to Bergeron, a central dictation system includes apparatus for prerecording standard voice files. Users of the system may select one of the prerecorded files. The selected file is copied to a new file, which the user is free to edit. The edited tile is assigned to a transcriptionist or is accessible to an authorized listener in the same manner as a conventional dictation job. The prerecorded standard files may contain, for example, standard radiology reports tailored to each user's preferences. Alternatively the recorded files may contain questions or prompts that guide users to dictate information required to complete preprinted report forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,882, invented by Raji, et. al., titled "Digital dictation system having a central station that includes component cards for interfacing to dictation stations and transcription stations and for processing and storing digitized dictation segments"
The patent to Raji describes a modular digital dictation system that can be easily modified to service a variable number of dictation stations and transcription stations. The modular digital dictation station comprises a central station for receiving digitized dictation signals from a network of dictation stations storing the voice portion of the digitized dictation signals as digitized dictation segments and routing the digitized dictation segments to a network of transcription stations. The central station includes a plurality of line interface and signal processing cards. The number of line interface and signal processing cards connected to the central station determines how many dictation stations and transcription stations the modular digital dictation station can service. The line interface cards may be removed from or connected to the central station during operations. A fast search program is provided to quickly find files containing desired digitized dictation segments stored in the central station. The fast search program uses arrays of identification numbers to quickly retrieve the files. The first array stores the address of the files in memory in the order in which the files are created. The second array stores identification numbers corresponding to each file in the order in which the tiles are created. The structure of the second array facilitates quickly finding an identification number. The position of the identification in the second array corresponds to a location in the first array containing the address in the file in memory. The position of the identification number in the second array is therefore used to calculate the location of the file in memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,448, invented by Boys, et. al., titled "Data stream editing system including a hand-held voice-editing apparatus having a position-finding enunciator"
In the patent to Boys, an audio editor operates with files capable of storing text and voice data in separate regions, and provides functions for entering data as voice data, and also for fully editing the entered voice data. Files can be uploaded from the Audio Editor to a PC application for converting the file entirely to text, providing a system wherein all variable entry and editing can be done verbally, and conversion to text left as a final chore. In an alternative embodiment the Audio Editor is implemented as a PC application wherein a user can enter and fully edit variable input as voice and then communicate the resulting file to another for final conversion. In yet another embodiment the Audio Editor is implemented as additional functionality to a high-end word processor application. In further embodiments computerized natural data editors are provided for reviewing and editing natural data streams of all sorts, such as video streams, musical works, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,798, invented by Handlos, titled "Speech-to-text translator"
The patent to Handlos describes a device for assisting communication that comprises a generally rectangular enclosure of a size constructed and adapted to be held in a user's hand. A microphone is positioned within the enclosure for receiving, speech acoustics and converting such acoustics into corresponding electrical signals. Information correlating speech with alphanumeric text is prestored in electronic memory positioned within the enclosure, and the speech signals received from the microphone are correlated with corresponding text in memory. A liquid crystal display (LCD) on one wall of the enclosure displays the alphanumeric text to the user substantially in real time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,924, invented by Bergeron, et. al., titled "Method and apparatus for the generation of reports"
The patent to Bergeron describes a method and apparatus for generating, and storing for later retrieval, selected voice messages in response to selected verbal input trigger phrases. The voice signals including predetermined trigger phrases are transmitted from an input device such as a multiline telephone to a voice recognition system. The voice recognition system associates the trigger phrases with predetermined blocks of text message and in response to a sequence of trigger phrases, creates a report. The text is then output to a voice synthesizer system for the creation of synthetic voice signals corresponding to the full text of the report and the synthetic voice signals are output to a voice storage and forward system for later retrieval. The system also provides a printed copy of the full text of the report. In one embodiment of the system, an exception dictionary is provided which substitutes replacement words having a modified spelling for exception words whose pronunciation as synthesized by the voice synthesizer is not considered acceptable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,464, invented by Kopp, et. al., titled "Apparatus for recording speech for subsequent text generation"
In the patent to Kopp, an apparatus for recording speech for subsequent generation of a text includes an acoustic input (M) and an acoustic output (L) for inputting and outputting analog speech respectively. An analog-to-digital/digital-to-analog (AD)/DA) converter converts the inputted analog speech into a digitized speech and converts digitized speech into analog speech. A preprocessor (VV) preprocesses the digitized speech converted by the converter (AD/DA), and extracts spectral component characteristics from the digitized speech. A digital memory (MEM) stores the digitized preprocessed speech and a controller (CON) controls an execution of inputted operating functions by at least one of the preprocessor and the digital memory. The method of recording speech for subsequent generation of a text using a speech-processing system includes digitizing an input analog speech data, preprocessing the digitized analog speech data by extracting spectral component characteristics from the digitized analog speech for subsequent generation of a text by a speech recognition process storing the digitized preprocessed speech in a digital memory, and subsequently retrieving the digitized preprocessed analog speech from the digital memory and converting the retrieved speech into a text by use of a speech-process, system that includes a speech recognition program.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,730, invented by Zebryk, et. al., titled "Method and apparatus for recording and managing communications for transcription"
The patent to Zebryk describes a server located at a first location for recording and managing communications for transcription generated at a second location. Clients contact the server to store communications for transcription. The client is given the option to create a user configurable profile that defines user identification data and recording options for that client. The user identification data includes a user identification number and an audible user identification which is associated with each user identification number. The communications are recorded based on the recording options in the user configurable profile. Exemplary recording options include file integrity and audio archiving. The server also provides the user with the ability to withhold a recording for completion at a later time.
As outlined above most additional prior art patents that relate to advanced dictation systems largely entail elements such as: an integrated records management system; systems with optional voice mail capability; systems relying upon the usage of prerecorded standard files; hand-held and portable voice recognition devices, and an apparatus for generating and storing for later retrieval selected voice messages in response to selected verbal input trigger phrases.
In addition, it is well adopted in the prior art that transcription houses contain multiple incoming telephone lines connected to a bank of recording devices, such as tape recorders or solid state digital storage systems. After a recording is completed, the tape or digital data is delivered to a typist who begins transcription. The recorded voice is heard using a standard tape player with rewind and pause features, usually controlled by a toot pedal. The typing is typically done on a desktop personal computer, which may or may not be networked with other devices. The final document is stored to disk and the document is copied on a standard printer. A blank piece of paper is often utilized for each dictation taken. The final document is then transferred via mail, e-mail fax, or delivery. In such instances, the turnaround time from dictation to delivery is usually 24-72 hours. Should the dictator need to edit document, the turnaround time often approaches one week.
Furthermore, standard transcription technology usually calls for a series of actions which make it impractical for many office settings. For example, a busy medical practice could benefit greatly from transcription, but many do not use such systems due to the fact that turnaround times are so long that one can not properly edit the document when it is returned. That is to say, if the time it takes between saying the word and seeing it on the screen is longer that several seconds, the technology is far less valuable. Moreover since it is difficult for the doctor to remember details of an individual patient at a far later time, there is significant potential of malpractice and liability.
With regards to such current systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,4366 invented by Kikinis, represents the closest prior art patent to the present invention. The Kikinis patent claims a computerized transcription system based on a server that receives voice messages over telephone lines, assigns jobs to technicians at remote locations, and sends voice files to and receives transcribed work from the technicians.
However, the Kikinis patent relies on a system wherein the transcriber sends the document back to the user via fax, e-mail, or overnight courier. As such, the Kikinis patent fails to teach the usage of the real-time transcription delivery system as featured by the present invention. Accordingly, the present invention is far more beneficial to users in the medical profession, and other professions, where real-time document delivery is of the utmost importance.
Indeed, in contrast to all above-described patented devices the present invention provides a system for simultaneous transfer of raw voice in one direction and useful electronic data in the other. Thus, it allows a user to dictate into a device and see the words appear on a monitor as they are spoken. The present invention further allows a user to then edit, digitally store, or print the document instantly.
Accordingly, with the present system, the user has instant turnaround and edit time. For example, once a doctor using the system is finished with a patient chart and says "print", he can put it out of his mind, knowing the transcription is correct and not having to review the patient chart again until the next patient visit.